Earthway Productions (UK)
Background: Earthway Productions is a production company founded in June 20, 1984 by the former Anglia Television staff Jeff Anderson and the former ATV/Central staff Ken Allcroft. The production closed in September 20, 1997. 1st Logo (1986-1987) Logo: We see the in-credit text reads: AN EARTHWAY PRODUCTION ©(year in Roman numerals) ' A shadow effect is behind this or sometimes nothing. Then, it cut to the RCA Columbia TV logo or HTV logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the first season of ''The Future of the Century and Action of the 19th Century. Scare Factor: None 2nd Logo (1987-1990) Logo: We see the in-credit logo ("E" appears which has the segmented lines over the "E"). Below them reading: '''AN EARTHWAY PRODUCTION ©(year in Roman numerals) A shadow effect is behind this or sometimes nothing. Then, it cut to the RCA Columbia TV logo or HTV logo FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None, same as before. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Seen on 1987-1989 episodes of The Future of the Century and 1987-1990 episodes of Action of the Century. Scare Factor: None, same as before. Final Note: The Future of the Century stopped using this in-credit logo in 1989, although Action of the Century continued to use the in-credit logo until 1990. 3rd Logo (1989-1994) Nickname: "The E" Logo: On a black background, we see the globe fade into a "E" logo from the 2nd logo. The words "AN EARTHWAY PRODUCTION for RCA COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION" (later changed to "AN EARTHWAY PRODUCTION for COLUMBIA TRISTAR TELEVISION" in January 1992) or "AN EARTHWAY PRODUCTION for HTV (CYMRU WALES)". FX/SFX: Early 90's animation. Cheesy Factor: Some improved graphics look even for 1989! Music/Sounds: A high pitched bombastic brass fanfare that is actually a piece of stock music from the KPM music library, only edited based on the closing logo of Video Communications Inc. from 1978. Availability: The RCA Columbia TriStar version can be seen on 1989-1994 episodes of The Future of the Century. The HTV Cymru Wales version can be seen on the 1990-1993 episodes of Action of the 19th Century. The HTV version can be seen on 1993-1994 episodes of Action of the 19th Century. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (1994-1997) Nicknames: "The E", "CGI E" Logo: On a blue gradient background, we see the 3D globe morphs into a CGI silver steel E logo from the previous two logos. The words "AN EARTHWAY PRODUCTION for COLUMBIA TRISTAR TELEVISION" or "AN EARTHWAY PRODUCTION for HTV" in platinum steel silver color fades in. The logo shines. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Cheesy Factor: A big improvement over the previous logo, but the graphics really from 1994! Music/Sounds: A synth fanfare followed by a remix of the 3rd logo's theme. Availability: The Columbia TriStar version can be seen on 1994-1997 episodes of The Future of the Century. The HTV version can be seen on 1994-1997 episodes of Action of the 19th Century. Scare Factor: Same as the 3rd logo.